Eternal Prison
Locations article |image=EternalPrison-Exterior-BO2.jpg |caption=Outside the Eternal Prison in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} The''' Eternal Prison''' is a playable location in Blood Omen 2, it is outside Meridian and is featured in Bad Blood. Profile The Eternal Prison is a jail where there those who "have transgressed the laws of gods and man" Prison Guardian: "You there! I don’t know you. Are you a guest? A visitor? An intruder? We do not permit guests to disturb our routine. We are involved in important work here, and nothing – nothing – must be allowed to interfere. This is a place where those who have transgressed the laws of the gods and man, and so have created a dangerous imbalance within themselves, contemplate the wrongs that they have done, through peaceful, uninterrupted meditation, until they have regained the balance of their true, perfect inner nature. This process must not be interrupted for any reason, until a spiritual transformation has been achieved, however long that may take. Thus, no guests, no visitors, are allowed. And intruders, we know how to deal with. Go. Now." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. are sent to "contemplate the wrongs they have done" for an eternity, through the 'timeless' nature of the Prison. Though claimed by the Prison guardians to be a place of "peaceful meditation", it is revealed in fact to be a horrifying hell-like place where the inmates are tortured mercilessly and the laws of physics, including the passage of time itself, "Far to the North there exists a place where time is frozen. Inside the prison, tortured souls spend eternity contemplating the evil deeds they have done. Kain must enter and reach one special inmate; a member of the species that built the Device the Sarafan Lord is trying to activate.He won't be a welcome guest, however. Not only are the Prison wardens hostile to visitors, but there is a mad vampire trapped within the walls." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 do not function as expected. Kain first travelled to the Eternal Prison on the direction of The Beast, hoping to find the Builder and information about how to destroy the Device. The Beast directed him down a trail along the cliffs to the precariously perched Eternal Prison. Beast: "He is…listen to me. There is a place in Nosgoth, far to the north, where time means nothing, where hours and years are frozen for eternity. The Eternal Prison. The wretches imprisoned there pay for their crimes for eternity. The builder is there."//'Kain:' "The Eternal Prison. I have heard of such a place. I did not realize it was so close to Meridian. How do I reach it?"//'Beast:' "There is a tunnel leading out of the city through this room. It will take you into the Prison." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The Prison guardians warned Kain that any form of interference or intrusion would not be tolerated and made several attempts to Teleport Kain away from the prison before physically attacking him. Prison Guardian: "You there! I see you have not yet found your way out. I suggest you do so. Your presence may disrupt the progress some are making toward fulfilling the inner balance of their perfect nature, and that cannot be allowed. Heed my warning and depart at once!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Prison Guardian: "You! Have I not told you that you do not belong in this place? Have I not told you to go? But you have not heeded my warnings. Now I must explain my meaning in a manner you are sure to understand!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain made his way through the prison passing through several decayed vaults, cell areas and 'impossible' rooms, uncovering the hell-like torturous nature of the Eternal Prison. Kain found the Builder In a pyramid cell at the heart of the prison , and from him Kain found that the creature at the heart of the Device, the Mass, could be poisoned by the Blood of the Elder Races, Builder: "If this is indeed true, you must act quickly. It would be too large a task to destroy the Device itself. You must kill The Mass itself."//'Kain:' "You said this creature was eternal."//'Builder:' "It has a simple weakness. Blood is like poison to its system. And not any blood, but pure blood from the Elder races. My blood. My blood will poison and kill the creature. Drink from me, vampire, and use my life’s blood to kill that which I created, out of arrogance and pride. Kill me so that the Mass will die, and the Device will be destroyed!"''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. but also discovered that the Glyph magic network meant the Device could be used immediately. Kain: "You say a network? Placed like a web throughout a city?"//'Builder:' "We never completed the network. We never used the Device."//'Kain:' "But the Sarafan Lord will. The Glyphs! He is using the Glyphs to channel the Mass, to wipe out the city, humans and vampires alike! That must be his plan!"''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Killing The Builder (and 'releasing' him from his eternal torment), "As you approach the container, the prisoner crawls free. This creature is part of the race that built the machine lying beneath Meridian. It was intended to harness the power of an eternal creature called "the Mass," which is capable of killing with a single thought.//Kain realizes that the network of Glyphs installed throughout Meridian are meant to channel the 'Mass' power. The creature explains that the only way to destroy the machine is to kill the Mass by using his blood. He offers his blood to Kain in exchange for a release from his suffering." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 68. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain: "You have suffered here an eternity, poor wretch. I will grant you release from your prison, I will carry your blood in my veins, and I will bring the Sarafan Lord’s plans tumbling before him." (~Kain tears into the Builder's throat. The Builder collapses, dead.~) Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain drank his blood and attempted to escape the prison, apparently damaging much of the equipment within and "ruining" the Prison Guardians "great experiment", along the way. Prison Guardian 1: "You have ruined everything."//'Prison Guardian 2:' "Now these lives can never be redeemed."//'Prison Guardian 1:' "Our great experiment, for nothing!"//'Prison Guardian 2:' "For nothing!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Throughout the Eternal Prison, Kain's progress was dogged by an insane mutilated vampire, the vampire taunted Kain as he tried to escape the prison through the 'invisible maze' and Kain was eventually forced to confront the mad vampire to escape (see also Magnus (boss)). Kain was able to topple a large statue of Moebius onto the vampire, who regained his memory as Magnus, a former champion in Kain's vampire army who had been sent to the Prison after attempting and failing to defeat the Sarafan Lord single-handedly, the night before the battle of Meridian. Kain: "Here, in this cursed place, was my finest warrior. The Sarafan fell before him by the score. Together, he and I were invincible. Until – Magnus. The traitor. Is this your reward for betraying me to the Sarafan Lord?"//'Magnus' "Sire, I did not –"//'Kain:' "You left my camp in the night to join with my enemy, like all the others."//'Magnus:' "Sire, no. I wanted only to serve you. I thought, in my pride, I would strike a blow that would end the war. I went to kill the Sarafan Lord, alone. I was your champion."//'Kain:' "You never returned."//'Magnus:' "I failed you. I tried to kill him. Even now I cannot remember how he defeated me. I was stuck down, helpless at his feet. And then through his foul magic he took my mind, and transported me here, to this hellhole. But what of you, Sire? I heard that you were dead."//'Kain:' "Not so dead as some would like to have me. As you see, I have returned. Magnus, my champion, you have suffered long enough. It is with pride that I grant you your death." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Granting the vampire 'release', Kain was able to gain the Dark Gift Immolate and return to the Device . Notes * Maps Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. place the Eternal Prison some distance away from Meridian, along a cliff-side trail leading from the Device, (the same mountain range present behind Meridian),The Beast describes it as "far to the north", though some maps contradict this, seeming to place the prison to the south of Meridian. *The origins and purpose of the Eternal Prison are unknown and little is revealed in-game. The Prison guardians claimed that the prison was a place of peaceful meditation, but many prisoners were shown to be subject to sadistic tortures (which took place in a special wing of the prison). The Prison does house a large statue of Moebius (which is toppled onto Magnus in the course of the Boss battle), who probably had some influence in the Prison's construction; on the other hand the Eternal Prison's symbol, which resembles that of the Sarafan and Magnus claims that the Sarafan Lord's magic sent him there could point to a Hylden association. The architecture of the prison does not suggest Hylden or Vampire design. *The Eternal Prison contains several references to time, space and death: The entrance room contains a lectern similar to those seen in popular depictions of Saint Peter at the gates of heaven; Kain encounters a room filled with several grandfather clocks, which are apparently monitoring the different 'time zones' of the prison, with the clocks showing different times and moving at different rates, this room seems to be able to warp to different parts of the prison and contains a small orrery at the center of the room. There is also a room (called 'Limbo' in Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide "You'll find yourself transported to a circular structure floating in limbo. Walk through the checkpoint and make your way over the rings towards the center. Jump over to the center ring, grabbing the large sword on the ground outside. Enter the center building and pull the switch." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 63. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0), which has a much larger and more detailed version of the orrery, and several platforms floating in mid air - It is unclear if the solar system presented here is the same one as seen in the Sarafan Keep . Many of the rooms in the Prison also feature Kain somehow manipulating the flow of time to move objects and such. BO2-Enemy-Unused-Nightmarish-Large.jpg|Deleted Eternal Prison enemies concept art BO2-Environment-EternalPrison-Exterior.jpg|Eternal Prison concept art BO2-Environment-EternalPrison-Interior.jpg|Eternal Prison concept art *The Eternal Prison has several notable rooms which include several unusual effects which bend physical laws; The 'Stair Room's floor level is actually floating in mid-air, not touching the floor (originally the room had no floor or ceiling and all parts of the room were floating; Eternal Prison Deleted Areas on The Lost Worlds(by Ben Lincoln) Whilst Kain is being pursued by Magnus, he is trapped in an 'invisible maze' - the walls of which can only be seen when Kain is very close to them (Magnus can be seen taunting Kain throughout this part of the level and can occasionally be spotted in two places at once). *Many of the rooms in the Eternal Prison are filled with different cells (mainly housing Eyeless wretches), ordinarily these are simply small rooms with metal bars, but can be pyramid shaped (like the Builder's cell) or appear like 'valults', Kain is even at one stage transported to an 'isolation wing' - a set of buildings on 'stacks' in the ocean (these can be seen on maps). Once Kain gets to the heart of the Prison, there are less cell areas, these are replaced by various torture areas (and much cleaner brickwork and construction). *In a manner similar to Kain's progression through the Main Factory of the Industrial Quarter, Kain's blind activation of the Prison's mechanisms has apparently had an effect on the workings of the level, with all the 'clock room' clocks broken and two Prison Guardians lamenting the end of their "great experiment", which they claimed was 'redeeming lives'. *The Eternal Prison is known to have a large amount of deleted areas that did not make it into the final game. The prison was originally intended to feature a corridor which stretched into infinity, but was presumably been removed due to technical reasons. Alongside this, The Eyeless Wretches originally had much more dialogue with Kain. Prisoners of Eternity on The Lost Worlds(by Ben Lincoln) A Room similar to the 'clock room' is featured in the Bonus mode. Bonus Mode Page on The Lost Worlds EternalPrisonSymbol.png|The Symbol used repeatedly throughout the Eternal Prison BO2-EP-OuterBuilding.png|Front Entrance to the Eternal Prison BO2-EP-Side View.png|Side View of the Eternal Prison BO2-EP-EntranceLectern.png|The entrance lectern BO2-EP-ClockOrreryRoom.png|Clock Room and small Orrery BO2-EP-LargeOrrery.png|The Larger Orrery and 'Limbo' Room BO2-EP-StairRoom.png|The Stair Room BO2-EP-Invisible Maze.png|The 'Invisible' Maze BO2-Eternal Prison-WarpRoom.jpg BO2-EP-Vault-Cell.png|Vault and Cells BO2-EP-BuilderRoom.png|Pyramid cells in Builder Room BO2-EP-Isolation.png|'Isolation' cells on stack in the ocean BO2-EP-Torture.png|prisoners being tortured BO2-EP-Torso.png|Torso on a hook (still alive) BO2-EP-BrokenOrrery.png|The destroyed clock/orrery room BO2-EP-MoebiusStatue.png|The Moebius Statue BO2-WarpDoor1.png|Warp Door with winged Prison Guardian and downturned sword mural BO2-EP-WarpedDoor.png|Warp Door, 'warping' to a different location See also *''Bad Blood'' * Chapter 8: The Eternal Prison - "Bad Blood" Script at Nosgothic Realm. * Chapter 8: The Eternal Prison - "Bad Blood" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Eight at Dark Chronicle References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 major locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations/Dungeons